Not A True Monster
by FortyFandoms
Summary: What if Fenrir Grayback wasn't really an evil werewolf but was forced into it. What if he befriended a black haired boy in the summer after OotP
1. Chapter 1

**I unfortunately do not own anything familiar it all belongs to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Fenrir Grayback watched the boy weed the front garden of his house, it had been at least an hour and forty-five minutes since the Potter boy had started, but he didn't go into the house to get water or any drink of any kind. The large shirt on the boy clung to his back. Grayback caught a whiff of Harry's sweat mixed with, the coppery smell of, was that blood? Fenrir sure hoped not. He could not stand people who injured pups, even if he detested the pup himself. _I don't detest Harry, he seems like a hard-working, shy, polite boy. He would fit in well with my pack,_ the wolf thought. He shifted in his porch chair trying to get a better look at the boy after all The Dark Lord **did** send him here to **watch** Potter, with that pompous prat Lucius Malfoy.

Harry jumped when he saw a movement out of the corner of his eye. Worried it was his uncle he quickly pulled out a few more weeds, before he realized it was just his new neighbor moving over in his chair. _Man, he looks familiar, I just can't place where I've seen him before._ Harry wondered a little more about where he had seen him before Harry finally decided to go ask the neighbor. Standing up Harry winced, he must have re-opened his wounds from last night with the quick movement, he looked around to see if any of his "family" were close by. It looked safe so he started towards the man every now and then wincing.

Fenrir sat up, he had been lounging in a chair when the boy had decided to come see him. The smell of blood was defiantly coming from Potter, it got stronger every step he took. When The-Boy-Who-Lived finally got close enough to shake his hand, it was with great care he wiped his filthy hands on his not quite as dirty pants and shook Grayback's hand with a strong grip. Accidentally opening a scab on his wrist.

Harry realized his mistake the moment his hand pulled away "I'm sorry sir, let me take care of that for you." He was worried the man would tell his uncle, but Harry always tried to remedy his mistakes. "Thanks son, that would be most appreciated. What's your name by the way?" Fenrir asked trying his very best to act casual. Harry replied "Harry, sir. Harry Potter. This may sting but don't worry it won't hurt for long after that." "Ok, thanks for letting my know. I'm Gary." After Fenrir said this Potter pulled a small white bottle from his jean pocket and dabbed some of the liquid on the cut then started expertly bandaging the cut.

Harry lifted the sleeve of Gary's shirt to finish tying off the bandage. He was shocked to see scratches and bite marks on the man's arm… WOLF BITE MARKS. "Sir, where did you get these?" Harry asked motioning to the marks. "Oh…" Gary shifted uncomfortably "I- ummm got into a fight." Harry snorted then asked "With what? A bobcat?"

"Yeah, something like that." Gary said.

Harry thought for a bit then decided to take a risk "You know… the moon is going to be full in about two weeks. Come to me if you need anything, alright?"

Grayback thought he understood this cryptic hint and nodded.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think of my new story. I please please please review.**

 **Forty Fandoms. Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**One and a half weeks later**

 **Fenrir's POV**

I walked toward Potter, accidently stepping on a twig. Harry spun around, he was waxing the car, I could smell fear on him, the tension drained from his face when he saw it was me. "Hi Gary. How are you?" He said and tied to mask a small sigh of relief with a cough. I only knew this because of my heightened senses as a werewolf and I may or may not have been looking for it. "I'm fine, however, I could use some help in couple of days." I **was** feeling a little sickly, but that was because the full moon was so near.

 **Harry's POV**

"Sure thing sir. Do you want me to pick up some medicine for your **problem?** " I put emphasis on the last word to make sure Gary understood. If my theory about him was correct, then Gary would know what I meant when I said that. Sure enough, Gary smiled then looked slightly worried, "Only, if you can make it." I grinned "I'm not as bad at stuff like that as my teacher makes me out to be."

 **Fenrir's POV**

I sniffed the boy, the smell of blood had faded only to be replaced with the smell of cleaning supplies and car polish. I am glad the boy had healed, pack shouldn't harm pack, it just goes against all laws of nature. Snape said the boy was horrible at potions yet here he was offering to make me Wolfsbane. I was a little worried, maybe it showed on my face since Harry said to me "I'm not as bad at stuff like this as my teacher makes me out to be." I laughed though because it was so close to the full moon it came out more like a bark.

 **Harry's POV**

That laugh, it sounded like Sirius's laugh, only more intense and a little sadder.

 **Fenrir's POV**

Harry suddenly paled all the color drained from his face and he stared behind me. I turned to see a man who looked like he had a tomato for a face. Harry started to stutter apologies "U-u-uncle I'm sorry, I-I-I-" He fell silent at the look the man was giving him. Harry started waxing the car with a tired almost broken pose. I held out my hand "Hello, I'm Gary the next door neighbor. I was just asking Harry to run to the pharmacy to get me some painkillers for my old injury. He said he would do it if his Uncle Vernon agreed and after he finished his chores."

 **Harry's POV**

 _Me, say I would ask Vernon for permission to do something, ha I'm more likely to propose to Severus Snape. Still, maybe I will be spared a little. Not as many strikes with the belt._ I watched Gary shake my uncles hand while I skillfully pretending to be waxing the car. Uncle Vernon said to Gary "The boy may run this errand for you but next time please come straight to me." I could tell Vernon was forcing politeness. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing familiar**

* * *

 **Fenrir's POV**

"Uncle please! No more, I promise I'll be good." Harry was pleading to his uncle "Shut up!" Vernon said back coldly. 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… I winced at each whistle and slap I heard, over and over. I pressed my hands to my ears and tried to ignore the gasps and repetitive slaps coming from next-door. If I wasn't a werewolf I couldn't have heard it. This was to close for comfort, this was too hard to listen to, it made me re-live my own past.

Only after the ragged breaths gave way to deep sleep did I finally fall into a fitful sleep full of tall men and cowering boys.

 **Harry's POV**

Aunt Petunia's voice came through my door, her shrill voice made my head feel like a hammer was being pounded on it, "Boy, GET UP!" "Coming Aunt Petunia." I called out. I scrambled into my clothes, wincing as the cloth fell around my shoulders and landed on my sore back.

The bacon was frying in the pan and I was so good at bacon by now I could even leave the room sometimes and come back without it burning. I worked on the eggs while thinking about how I would make the Wolfsbane potion without my relatives noticing. Once I finished making breakfast (but not having any of course) I decided to go to Gary's house and make it.

 _Knock knock knock,_ "Boy, go get that."Uncle Vernon said motioning to the do with his meaty fist. I walked over and opened the door. "Gary?" I was surprised to see him this early in the morning. "Hello Harry, I need to speak to your Uncle, also you may want to change your shirt." Gary was wearing a yellow shirt and some blue jeans. "Come in." I moved to let him in then I walked back to the kitchen, "Uncle Vernon, the neighbor is here to see you." I told him. "Change your shirt boy you can see this," He dug his thick fingers into the bruise on my collar bone from when he over shot with his belt and it had wrapped over my shoulder. "In the meantime, I will see what our guest wants." The pain on my back and behind kept me from arguing with him.

 **Fenrir's POV**

I sat down in the Dursley's comfy parlor. I had come to ask if I could borrow Harry for the next two days he could even stay with me overnight if it was easier for them. Harry's uncle stomped in "Hello Gary, may I ask to what I owe this early morning pleasure." Vernon asked me. "I was wondering if I may have Harry for the next two days. I know he is a strong helper and he also needs a firm hand to train him up. I can assure you he will be working just as hard if not harder for me than for you and if it is easier for you he could even stay the night." Vernon looked thoughtful then the man started muttering less to me and more to himself "A firm hand he says, make him work he says, be rid of him for two days, oh joy yes." He speaks the last word louder "Ok I will go fetch Harry." The man nods.

 **Harry's POV**

I changed my shirt and headed back downstairs to listen to what Gary was asking my Uncle "He needs a firm hand to train him up. I can assure you he will be working just as hard if not harder for me than for you and if it is easier for you he could even stay the night." My head was spinning the man who I trusted was telling my uncle I needed a firm hand. Then something clicked my uncle would definitely say yes so, I needed to pack two shirts and a pair of pants and Gary would be coming out soon. I would be caught. I started running up the stairs and the moment I got in my room I flopped on my bed trying to look comfortable.

 **Fenrir's POV**

I heard someone scrambling up the steps. _Oh no, Harry!_ He must have heard me _I need to go make things right._ I walked up the steps to Harry's room, opened his door and saw him looking at me with the same guarded but broken look he always wore when looking at his uncle. _What have I done?_ I asked myself "Harry please get the clothes you need for two days." The boy snorted and muttered something that sounded like "Oh not boy, yet?" Then stood up to get his clothes.

I walked him out and over to my house when I took him inside I wasted no time in sitting him down and saying "Harry I know you heard me when I was talking to your uncle. No don't try to deny it." He looked like he was going to tell him he hadn't "Now I need you to realize something I said firm hand not abusive hand and if I was actually telling your uncle the truth about what kind of hand you needed it would be a firm, caring, patient hand. Do you believe me?" Harry stared at him then slowly nodded.

 **Harry's POV**

 _A kind, caring, patient hand not abusive?_ I was worried Gary would laugh in my face and then kick me in the ribs. He startled me when he asked me to take off my shirt. "W-w-w-what?" I stammered I mean for him to know about my home life was different from actually seeing the damage done. Gary seemed to notice the color draining from his face so he reassured me "Look Harry, in order for me to put some dittany on your back I need to be able to actually see what I'm doing." _If only Draco could see the famous_ _Harry Potter now, wouldn't he have a field day._ Harry thought viciously while taking off his shirt.

 **Fenrir's POV**

The boy had taken his shirt off and I could see the bruised chest "Harry I need you to turn around." I said after deciding that the boy's back should be taken care of first. Harry's face flushed and he slowly turned around. It was all I could do to keep from gasping loudly. Every inch of the boy's back was covered in fresh wounds and half healed bruises. There were red marks the shape of a belt and there were welts up and down what looked less like a back and more like a punching bag. I slowly dabbed on the dittany trying my very best not to hurt him anymore than could be helped careful to avoid the rib area I had a suspicion that at least two ribs were fractured.

 **Harry's POV**

"Oh Harry." I think the words slipped from Gary's mouth without him knowing, those two words were uttered with such care and worry I had to keep tears from my eyes. Never had my name been said with that much emotion. My breath hitched and Gary quickly moved his hand away "Did that hurt Harry I'm sorry." That one question broke my wall and everything, the abuse, the pain, the loss of my godfather, that I was either going to murder or be murdered by the end of life, all the thoughts and weight, wracked my skinny form in the only way it could with body shaking sobs.

 **Fenrir's POV**

Potter was shaking in my arms, I had been holding his arm up when he had started crying and now all his weight was in my hand holding onto his arm. I wrapped him in a tentative hug. He was sobbing into my chest saying things like s'my fault, I'm gonna be a murderer, he'll kill me, or what made my heart break, I really am a freak. I tried my very best to calm him, while whispering comfort into his hair. He finally fell into a deep sleep after crying for hours.

 **Harry's POV**

I woke up laying on a really comfy bed. Where was I? I sat up and looked around then I realized I was shirtless except for the wrap around my chest. "Hello Harry." A soft voice came from the corner. I was in Gary's house! "Hello. Ummm… Gary why am I shirtless in your bed?" I asked deciding to get it out of the way. He seemed surprised "You don't remember…" He trailed off then continued "Earlier today I came to get you from your uncle's house to help me brew the Wolfsbane potion, I noticed a few bruises so when I came home with you I asked you to take off your shirt." I froze he knew, he had to, he knew about my uncle's raging temper. "You know." I breathed to him. Gary nodded and said "I applied some dittany to your wounds only you started crying about halfway through." I had started to remember then I snorted and said "Crying is putting it lightly. Sobbing is more accurate." Again, Gary nodded.

"Harry… I haven't been completely honest with you and if I show you something can I trust you to not flip out and listen to me?" Gary looked honestly worried so I nodded curios to see where this would lead. Gary started glowing, I averted my eyes he was so bright. The glowing stopped, I looked up to see a tall 6'1 man who was tan from sun kissed strawberry-blond hair to the ends of his ripped camo cargo pants. I sat there and gaped "Your name isn't Gary I take it?" I asked finally coming to some sort of sense. Not-Gary-But-Totally-Awesome-Dude smiled and said "No it's Fenrir."

* * *

 **Sorry I took so long to finish this chapter. Please please please review! I want this to be focused around my readers, but I cant change what they do or don't like if I don't know.**

 **Forty Fandoms Gone**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi readers, sorry I missed my upload date.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **J.K Rowling: Sweetie I'm sorry but you can't have it.**_

 _ **Me: Pretty, pretty, please, I promise I won't kill anyone.**_

 _ **J.K: No. It's too precious. I'm sorry but you can't own Harry Potter.**_

 **Me: I know that, I'm just trying to make a point to everyone. I don't own Harry Potter.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Harry… I haven't been completely honest with you and if I show you something can I trust you to not flip out and listen to me?" Gary looked honestly worried so I nodded curios to see where this would lead. Gary started glowing, I averted my eyes he was so bright. The glowing stopped, I looked up to see a tall 6'1 man who was tan from sun kissed strawberry-blond hair to the ends of his ripped camo cargo pants. I sat there and gaped "Your name isn't Gary I take it?" I asked finally coming to some sort of sense. Not-Gary-But-Totally-Awesome-Dude smiled and said "No it's Fenrir."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Harry's POV**

I froze "F-F-Fenrir? As in Fenrir Grayback?" I asked, unable to keep the fear from my voice. Hurt was only seen in his eye's though his shoulders slumped slightly. "I guess this takes the Wolfsbane off the table, it'll be a miracle if you don't hate me." Fenrir's voice had taken on a dead quality that I didn't like.

"Oh, Ga- Fenrir, I don't hate you," I paused unsure on how to continue, I was so confused by my own feelings. "I'm just confused right now. After all I heard about what a monster you were, you were the first person to care enough to even give me the time of day." I lifted my knees to my chest and rested my chin on them.

 **Fenrir's POV**

He looked so alone huddled on the big bed I wanted to rush to the small frame and make his pain stop. Instead he said "Harry, I know it will be hard for you to trust me but if you wish to live I need you to stay in this room and remain quiet." Harry looked at me for a long time before he nodded.

I looked at him he was still moving stiffly "Let me see you back." I said. He looked at me through his fearful eyes and slowly shook his head. "Merlin, Harry I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to re-apply the healing salve." I exclaim

 **Harry's POV**

I know in my head Fenrir won't hurt me but I can't help the fear that comes over me. I slowly turn around, it makes my ribs ache. In apprehensive silence, I wait for his hands to start their progress of my back.

 **Fenrir's POV**

The boy was so tense, I wish he would just trust me. I grabbed the salve and smoothed it onto my hands. "Harry, relax. I'm going to rub this in." The boy only shifted to give me better access.

 **Harry's POV**

I flinched as I felt his hands gently trace my wounds and rub in some salve. I hiss as the salve hits a still open wound. "I'm sorry Harry, you fell asleep before I could finish applying dittany, and I don't feel safe doing anything else." Fenrir sounds actually apologetic. I just move a little. The pain was receding from my back though my ribs still had a dull ache I associated with them being fractured.

"Fenrir, I'm not asking for you to kill me, but why haven't you yet?" I asked the strong man behind me, trying not to let my fear show. I heard him snort, "Kid, even if I wanted you dead, which I don't, I can't kill you, The Dark Lord wants to kill you himself." His hands stopped rubbing in the salve and removed themselves from their back. I fought the urge to lean into the hands as they departed. Turning around, I saw real care in his eyes. I'm not gay, but ask any of your friends, they know when someone of the same sex was handsome or pretty. Fenrir was neither he was gorgeous or as Hermione had recently taken to saying in her letters "Smoking Hot." His eyes were brown with flecks of amber in them, and a shirt that had a sign on it with the words "wolf crossing." highlighted his toned chest. His camo cargo pants had rips all down the side, dragon hide combat boots completed the look. I swallowed and said "I **need** boots like that."

 **Fenrir's POV**

Boots? Was that really what he thought about when facing me, a werewolf? Then again, he had gone up against You-Know-Who himself, I must seem like a bunny rabbit comparatively. "Harry, I-" I froze mid-sentence. Having super hearing had its perks, and being able to know who was close by was one of them. Lucius's crooked steps were coming down the steps. I held a finger to my lips and turned to Harry, who in turn, became as still as a statue.

 _Click, step, click, step,_ my nostrils flared as the man's tell-tale gait passed the door, pausing only slightly. I breathed a sigh of relief, I turned to see a stunned look on Harry's face. "You- you-" Harry swallowed twice before continuing in a hiss, filled with gratitude, anger and surprise. "You brought me here? Where there are Death Munchers everywhere!" I blinked twice, trying to hold in my laughter.

 **Harry's POV**

Fenrir was staring at me, a look of incredulous mirth in his eyes, "Did you just call the Dark Lords most devoted and fearsome followers Death Munchers?" I nodded, it's not like I respected those who murdered and tortured for fun. Grayback looked downright fearful at the thought of calling those _monsters_ Death Munchers, so in an attempt to get him to laugh I did my best Gilderoy Lockhart impression and said "And if I'm feeling truly fearsome, I call them Demise Feeders." Fenrir looked torn, then he laughed and laughed and laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, my Warriors! You will need the fearsome spirit in this chappie!**

 **Disclaimer: Come out and play Harry, oh you don't want to. Too bad I don't own you so I could make you.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Previously in Not A True Monster:

Grayback looked downright fearful at the thought of calling those _monsters_ Death Munchers, so in an attempt to get him to laugh I did my best Gilderoy Lockhart impression and said "And if I'm feeling truly fearsome, I call them Demise Snackers." Fenrir looked torn, then he laughed and laughed and laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx

 **Harry's POV**

Fenrir clutched his sides and tears streamed down his face as he hooted with mirth. _Oh, Crap! I broke him._ I worriedly thought. "Grayback, Grayback, Grayback, FENRIR!" He froze at my use of his given name, "Yes, Harry. How may I help you? I promise to do my best, on my word as a Demise Snacker." He said calmly before collapsing into giggles again. I smacked my hand to my forehead, "Fenrir, get a hold on yourself unless you want Malfoy coming in here to see why you of all people are giggling like a Bellatrix Lestrange." Fenrir looked truly offended at that statement and ceased giggling immediately. He looked at me reproachfully and stated "Werewolves do not giggle. And **I** of all the werewolves do not giggle like one Bellatrix Lestrange." I stared at him before changing the subject and saying "Say I wanted to leave the war behind, and I would not thwart Tom in exchange he would not hurt me and certain people. What would he do?"

He looked at me dumbfounded before growling softly. I tensed, ready to run if he suddenly decided to switch to werewolf form. He seemed to notice my tension and the growl died in his throat. "I'm sorry Harry, but it just scares me. If he ever found out you were so vulnerable…" Fenrir shuddered. I stared at his pale face before asking again "I'm not saying I will ask him I'm just asking what he what he would do."

Fenrir looked at me long and hard. I stared back at him. He smiled and said "I could always ask him at the next meeting. It would be a hypothetical situation, of course." I gaped at his daring. "Hypothetical, Of course. Maybe you could ask him."

Grayback stands up and walks over to me, I just drop my chin onto my knees and try not to shake in terror, I mean in my head I know Grayback won't hurt me. Still, a lifetime of mistrusting adults isn't going to disappear overnight… trust has to be earned and Fenrir hasn't earned that yet. I mean, yes, he is the first one to care or notice about my home life but he did have that one small thing about like keeping his true identity a secret and biting Remy.

 **Fenrir's POV**

Harry rests his head on his knees and retreats into his own head. "Harry," He still staring into space "Harry, please look at me." I kneel beside him, he starts and looks down at me, his startling green eyes are scared but dull. Harry stares at me and I feel like he's gazing into my soul…

 _Step, clack, step, clack._ "Lucius," I hiss breaking my gaze, the crooked steps stop directly in front of my door. Lucius's silky tones call through the door, "Grayback, The Dark Lord summons us." I glanced at Harry, he was looking thoughtful "Where are your potions supplies?" Harry asked in an undertone. "In that cupboard." I reply so quietly that it comes out in more of a growl. He looks from me to the cupboard and back again before whispering "Go with Lucius and I will make your potion." I look at him glee is slowly forming in my gut. "Pup, I don't know what I did to deserve such a smart friend but I sure ain't doin' anything to jeopardize it." A flush is slowly creeping up his cheeks but he just says "Go!" I scamper out before he can say anything else.

Lucius stares at me and mutters "Weird werewolf." I throw him a feral grin before saying "Lucius, I believe The Dark Lord needs us."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Fenrir's POV**

"My lord." I murmur as he passed my kneeling form. He pauses in his trek between his followers, "Yessss, Grayback?" His voice hisses over the s. "Permission to speak privately with you?" I ask with my eyes still facing the ground. He hooks his slim finger under my chin and forces it up "Permission granted." He says making sure I see his mouth form every syllable, "Rise, Fenrir." I stand on his command.

I take a deep breath before starting "My lord, what would you say if, hypothetically, I knew for a fact that the Potter boy," I cringed inwardly at how I was referring to Harry "Didn't want to fight you anymore and in fact he just wanted a way out of the fighting. He just wanted to be left alone in return for leaving the fight and the Light you would leave him and a few select people alone?" Voldemort blinked twice. He then stared at me before speaking in barely more than a whisper "What would I do? What… would… I… do?" I look at him my throat tight. His eyes flash with emotion, I gaze wearily back at him. "Fenrir, how would you know that?" I swallow before answering "Hypothetically, I may be in contact with him." His dark robes swish as he starts to pace, "Hypothetically?" His voice has a hint of mirth in it. "Hypothetically." I assure, he starts to speak again. "Well, hypothetically, I would want to speak with Potter to see who these people are that he wishes me to leave alone. But, this **is** only a hypothetical situation." I nod before bowing and retreating to my station in the ranks.

 **Harry's POV**

I walk over to the cupboard Fenrir's room. I start setting up for the potion. Glancing around the room I spot the window shades and pull them open. The room has a dark hardwood floor and the sheets on the bed are black silk. A large tome was sitting on the bedside table. I padded over to it and cracked it open it, it appeared to be a records book. I glance down when a familiar name catches my eye.

 _ **Name:**_ _Lupin, Remus_ _ **Status:**_ _Lost_ _ **Notes:**_ _Loves trains and is allergic to dust._ _ **Feelings:**_ _I dearly miss my cub._

 _ **Name:**_ _Tulip, Jasmine-Roxanne (JR)_ _ **Status:**_ _Found but Alone_ _ **Notes:**_ _Loves jazz and candy._ _ **Feelings:**_ _I have never felt as much pain as the rejection she gave me, she is also missed._

 _ **Name:**_ _Karamel_ _ **Status:**_ _Found_ _ **Notes:**_ _Homeless until Found, sister to Rocky._ __ _Got her name from how sweet she is and how much love she shows._ _ **Feelings:**_ _The joy I felt when Karamel waltzed into my life and decided to stay._

 _ **Name:**_ _Rocky_ _ **Status:**_ _Found_ _ **Notes:**_ _Homeless until Found, brother to Karamel_ _ **Feelings:**_ _I love Rocky as much as I do Karamel._

 _ **Name:**_

 _ **Name:**_ _Dumbledore, Jaques_ _ **Status:**_ _Dead_ _ **Notes:**_ _Killed by Albus and Gellert_ _ **Feelings:**_ _I mourn the loss of each of my cubs. I will avenge you!_

I tear my eyes away from the list, I re-read the last name. Tear drops stain the page, but they are nothing to the raw anger I feel as I read his notes. Dumbledore killed his own brother! How could he? I trusted that man, but not anymore. I shut the book with a snap, this is personal, maybe I will ask Fenrir about it later.

"Wolfsbane…" I crack my knuckles, this is going to be fun! I skip over to the potion cabinet. It was full of ingredients, I quickly got out all that would be necessary and started chopping.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Harry's POV**

The door creaked behind me, I spun 'round to see Grayback behind me… CHUCKLING! Fenrir smiled at me, "Wow… You have been working hard." I roll my eyes in annoyance, "Of course I have. I did promise that you would have the Wolfbane potion for this transformation, did I not?" A short grin graced the werewolf's features. "That you did… I must say though after all the excitement I didn't think you would really do it." I suppose finding out he is a werewolf and the only person who cares about me might be considered excitement.

Sighing, I sit down on the bed and place my head in my hands, "I have been working non-stop on this potion for two hours. I am exhausted from all this chopping and stirring." I feel the bed dip beside me and I stiffen involuntary. _No, no, no! He is never going to hit me or harm me… is he? No, he wouldn't, he promised he would never hurt me._ I told myself angrily. He tentatively placed his hands on my shoulders and started rubbing the tension out of my back. I slowly will myself to untense.

 **Fenrir's POV**

Hoping I wasn't overstepping my lines, I sat on the bed next to this tired, raven haired boy. He tensed, I slowly reached over and placed my hands on his shoulders in the fatherly gesture I had always wished my father would give me. I gently started rubbing the tense boys back. He sighed involuntarily, before saying "Thank you, Fenrir. I am just so tired." Looking down at the mop of jet black, I feel a surge of affection flood through me. "You might just be growing on me, my little potions mater." He grins up at me through his bangs.


End file.
